schoolofrockfandomcom-20200214-history
School of Rock (band)
'The School of Rock' is a rock band formed by Dewey Finn. Formation Dewey Finn was originally the guitar player and backup vocalist of the Rock Band 'No Vacancy', but he was kicked out due to his antics such as '20 minute guitar solos' and stage dives. In anger and frustration that he was kicked out of the band he formed and the fact that it was weeks before Battle of the Bands, he set out to form his own band to compete against them. After putting up posters around town for band members he got no luck and the only phone calls he got were pranks. When his friend Ned Schneebly is offered a job as a substitute teacher at Horace Greene Prep, Dewey fills in for him so he can make some money to pay rent. He later walked past the music classroom and saw some kids performing and decided to use these kids to help him form a new rock band. He later hired Zack Mooneyham on lead guitar, Katie on bass guitar, Lawrence on keyboards, Freddy Jones on drums and both Marta and Alicia on backup and choir vocals. an overweight girl Tomika is later added as another backup vocalist after Dewey hears her sing and convinces her to join. As for the others boy named Billy worked as the band's stylist, other boys named Gordon and Marco worked on the band's logo, lights and special effects, other two boys named Frankie and Leonard worked as security. Summer Hathaway worked with two other girls named Michelle and Elenie as groupies but also acted as the bands manager. Practice Dewey practised with the kids every period he had them, they begin working on a song that Dewey wrote himself called 'Legend of the Rent', as the main group practiced, the others worked on other things such as soundproofing the classroom and working on special effects. He also helped them raise their self esteem and overcome their problems and embrace their talents. Battle of the Bands After weeks of practising they went to audition for Battle of the Bands, but they were told that the competition was full, so Dewey lied and told them and told them they were all terminally ill with a rare disease called 'Stickittothemonitis'. They later audition for the competition and are entered. On the day of the competition Dewey is depressed due to being fired after being caught out for being a fake, but the kids convince him to go with them to the competition so that their weeks of practice don't go to waste. At the Battle of the Bands they arrive just as Dewey's old band No Vacancy is finishing, Dewey decides it's best to perform Zack's song 'Teacher's Pet' instead of 'Legend of the Rent'. They perform the song as their parents watch from the crowd. Despite No Vacancy winning the competition and the cash prize they are cheered for an encore and return to the stage. After School Programme Sometime after the Battle of the Bands, The School of Rock became an after school programme with Dewey teaching the kids he taught and Ned teaching younger pupils. Members Main group * Dewey Finn - guitar and lead vocals. Dewey was originally apart of No Vacancy but was kicked out due to his antics. * Zack Mooneyham - lead guitar. Zack was not sure about joining about a rock band due to his strict father forbidding him from playing the electric guitar and listening to rock music which lowered his self esteem, but his self esteem was raised thanks to Dewey's teaching. * Katie - bass guitar and cello. Katie was originally the cello player in the school orchestra group but switched to bass guitar. * Lawrence - keyboard and piano. Lawrence was originally the piano player in the school orchestra but switched to electric keyboard. * Freddy Jones - drums and percussion. Freddy was originally the percussionist in the school orchestra due to him not being able to play anything else, but he later switched from percussion to drums. * Tomika - choir. Tomika was originally part of security but after Dewey heard her sing she was added to the choir members. * Marta - choir. She and Alicia were the only two choir members of the band until Tomika joined. * Alicia - choir. She and Marta were the only two choir members of the band until Tomika joined. Stylist * Billy - stylist. Billy was originally part of the band's security but decided to switch to stylist. Security * Frankie - security guard. * Leonard - security guard. Groupies * Summer Hathaway - groupie. * Michelle - groupie. * Elenie - groupie. Manager * Summer Hathaway - manager,